I know
by AmayA.InuzukA
Summary: something goes wrong while naruto and sasuke are training and sasuke finds out alot of new information Narusasu oneshot ... i was bored ... had an idea ... wrote it ... please read and review xxxxx


Okay I don't own naruto or any of the characters … if I did no one would like naruto … so yeah :)

This is based on a dream I had Haha so I wrote it … enjoy :)

Its set after sasuke returns, they are sixteen then nineteen

Normal talking …. _**Kyuubi talking**_ … _thinking_ … _**kyuubi talking to sasuke from naruto's point of view**_ … _sasuke talking from naruto's point of view_

**

* * *

**

I know

"Argh, damn it sasuke I can't hold it back RUN!!" naruto shouted to the raven, both boys had been training in a forest clearing, very far from the village, but then the demon cloak appeared

"Im not just gonna go leave you" the raven snapped back

"Well if you don't your gonna get hurt" the blonde replied, the worry in voice was obvious, but what got to sasuke was the fear in his voice, naruto was terrified

"I don't care, im not leaving you, I can't deal with having your death on my conscience" _'nor hearing __**you**__ scared'_

"Don't be stupid sasuke, im not gonna die just go back to the village get someone to come out and help but don't you stay please" naruto pleaded

"Naruto im not leaving you so just stop arguing and tell me how to help" the raven stated, stared at the blonde, the blonde stared back, sasuke could **see** the fear now _'is it that bad naruto?' _

The cloak now had two tails and naruto's features had changed drastically, those bright blue eyes were now red, the pupil's had turned into slit's like a cat's, the whiskers on his face grew darker and his hair had gone wild, red chakra running through it giving the illusion of having red streaks

"Fine, just stand back and let me deal with it" the blonde told sasuke

"Im not gonna 'just stand back' naruto im helping" the raven said stepping nearer to the blonde

"Oh fine whatever, all you can do really is keep talking to me, keep me conscious" the raven nodded, all he needed to do now was make conversation with uzumaki naruto _'how hard can it be?' _

"Okay … Erm what do I say?"

"What do you mean what do you say, just talk to me you idiot" the blonde snapped at his rival

"Okay … Erm … so how's things with sakura?" sasuke said, hating the question as soon as he had said it, '_naruto and sakura had just split up, this is just gonna make him depressed great, well done sasuke, you get a chance to help a friend and you throw it away the with the first thing that come out of you mouth'_

"WHAT!! You think that's gonna help me, you're more of an idiot than I thought" naruto snapped at the raven, anger mixing in with that fear he heard earlier

"Well if you would help me maybe I could say something better" the raven snapped back

"Okay so I gotta fight of kyuubi and help you form sentence's at the same time do I" the blonde said, venom covering ever word

"well maybe if you had control over that damn demon, we wouldn't be in this mess" sasuke said, regretting it straight away, the blonde eye's narrowed and he bared his teeth at the raven like a animal ready to attack

"I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE" naruto bellowed, sending birds to flight in the nearby tree's "HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE THIS IN YOU" he was on all fours now, looking more animal by the minute "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LIVE WITH THIS" he shouted towards the raven "HOW MUCH I GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF THIS … NO BECAUSE THE GREAT UCHIHA SASUKE, THE LAST REMAINING HEIR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN, YOU DON'T KNOW STR…stru…st…struggle" the blonde just managed, before collapsing to the floor

"NARUTO!!" sasuke shouted "Naruto wake up … come on, im sorry, please just wake up" he whispered into the boys ear and to sasuke's relief the blonde stirred, woke up, got to his feet, then growled _'that's not naruto'_ "OMG naruto wake up please"

"_**Haha naruto's long gone boy, you may as well forget about him"**_ the demon in front of him said

"Never, naruto is my best friend, im gonna save him" the raven spoke confidently towards the demon in front of him, the demon towering over him, the demon fixing him with his black eyes that looked as if you could see the gate's of hell in them

"_**Then you're a fool"**_ the demon laughed before going down to all fours

"A fool I may be, but I sure as hell aren't a coward" sasuke answered getting into a fighting position

"_**You want to fight me"**_ the demon laughed again _**"Well naruto sure had you wrong 'the smart, strong sasuke' he used to say to me, smart my arse, your as stupid as they come" **_the demon said unknowingly shocking the raven

"What do you mean he 'used to say to me' you spoke to each other?" sasuke asked, obviously confused

"_**Well yes, I brought him up, god you really are stupid"**_the demon answered, amused with the uchiha

"What? Then why are you killing him?" the raven answered, anger flowing through him

"_**Im not killing him **__**idiot, he wanted me to do this, god seriously you need to get your head checked out I think your missing a couple of brain cells, and to think my naruto loved you so much … what was he thinking"**_ sasuke's eye's widened _'loved me? What does it mean loved me' __**"Oh you didn't know, well this is interesting"**_ the demon laughed _**"My naruto loves you so much, it was so annoying he would talk to me about you for hours, how you had been so cool and did this today or how good you looked when you did this or that, got annoying after a bit" **_kyuubi said, rolling his eyes as he spoke

"…" sasuke could speak, this was too much information, and his brain couldn't process it

"_**Oh lost for words are you"**_ the demon laughed _**"Well just out of interesting, would he have had a chance with you?"**_ the kyuubi asked

"Yes" the raven said, there was no hesitation, not doubt, he just said it, let it slip out of his mouth with out a second thought

"_**Aw what a shame"**_ the demon laughed again _**"okay uchiha lets do this, I got things to do"**_ kyuubi said as he ran towards the boy on all fours, sasuke dodged easily, but was hit with a tail as he landed, kyuubi laughed again, it was the sort of laugh that when through you body and tickled your bone's

"Fine, let's go" sasuke said before running towards the demon

* * *

"Come on kyuubi, let me out" the blonde objected while sat on the floor his back against kyuubi's cage doors

"_**Oh shut up naruto, this is for your own good"**_ the kyuubi answer, getting annoyed with 'her' adopted son

"How the hell is keeping me locked in here for my own good, let me out" the blonde shouted as he got to his feet and kicked the cage doors

"_**Stop it naruto, im not going to hurt anyone I just want you to hear something"**_ the kyuubi stated

"Fine, but hurry up" naruto said as he said back down

"_A fool __I may be, but I sure aren't a coward" _naruto looked round at the new voice, shock as noticeable on his face as being his by a brick

"Kyuubi, what's that?" the blonde asked, once again getting to his feet

"_**It's your beloved uchiha, now just listen will you"**_

"Okay, okay geez" naruto answered

"_**You want to fight me"**_ naruto heard kyuubi say _**"Well naruto sure had you wrong 'the smart, strong sasuke' he used to say to me, smart my arse, you're as stupid as they come"**_

"What do you mean he used to say to you, you spoke to each other?"

"_**Well yes, I brought him up, god you really are stupid**__**"**_

"Kyuubi no!!" naruto shouted at the demon

"_**Shut up naruto, he needs to know this" **_kyuubi answered

"What? Then why are you killing him?" 

"_**Im not killing him **__**idiot, he wanted me to do this, god seriously you need to get your head checked out I think your missing a couple of brain cells, and to think my naruto loved you so much … what was he thinking"**_

"I didn't want you to do this liar" naruto pouted

"_**Haha naruto, he didn't even have a clue you liked him, this is too good, you better thank me for this"**_

"For what? Ruining my life"

"_**God you sound like a spoilt **__**child shut up now and let me work"**_

"_**Oh you didn't know, well this**__** is interesting. My naruto love's you, it was so annoying he would talk to me about you for hours, how you had been so cool and did this today or how good you looked when you did this or that, got annoying after a bit" **_

"OMG kyuubi, im so gonna kill you"

"_**Will you be quiet for a second naruto?"**_

"Sorry"

"…" sasuke could speak, this was too much information, and his brain couldn't process it

"_**Oh lost for words are you**__**. Well just out of interesting, would he have had a chance with you?" **_

'_OMG what is __'she' thinking its obvious he is going to say n…'_

"Yes" naruto heard, but had to wait a couple of seconds before it registered

"Kyuubi, did he say yes?" naruto found himself asking

"_**Yes naruto, he did"**_ naruto could hear the amusement in 'her' voice _**"Now shut up I got a fight to do"**_ was the last thing naruto heard from kyuubi for what felt like hours, he kept shouting, trying to get 'her' attention but it didn't work, he ended up sitting on the floor with his back against the cage doors

"_**Naruto, you can come out now, I've done what I can"**_ he finally heard the kyuubi say

"Well thank god for that … I thought you were never gonna let … me … out" naruto said as the clearing finally came into view, it was like coming out of a tunnel when you escape kyuubi's head, you could see light while in there, the more you came out of 'her' head the clearer everything got, and at the moment everything was perfectly clear, sasuke laid on the floor, apparently dead or dying "OMG SASUKE!! What Happened?"

"_**He's aright naruto, just unconscious"**_ kyuubi stated

"_Just unconscious, just unconscious, why is he even unconscious" _naruto shouted in his head

"_**Well I had to make it look like I was out to kill" **_kyuubi stated

"_No you didn't"_

"_**Yes I did"**_

"Oh shut up" the blonde told the demon before returning his concentration on the raven laid on the floor, it had started raining long before naruto got out, and sasuke was soaked, his hair was out of its usual style had spread around his head on the floor when he landed on the floor after being attacked, he had a lot of cuts on his face, but naruto didn't bother with that, it was the gash across his stomach he was looking at

"_Heal him NOW!" _naruto shouted at the demon _"NOW!"_ he repeated

"_**Okay, just put your hand on the cut"**_

"_It's not a cut; it's a bloody gash and a deep one"_ said as he placed his hand on the wound and watched as the kyuubi's chakra leave his hand and enter sasuke's wound

"_**Stop complaining" **_

"_Shut up"_ he snapped at 'her

"Nnhn" naruto was snapped out of his argument by the sound of sasuke stirring

"Sasuke?" the blonde whispered, still with his had on the wound across his chest "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll survive" the raven said before looking at the blonde "… are you alright" the raven said, staring at the blonde wide eyed

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" naruto answer, tilting his head to the side

"Well you are missing half of the skin from your face" uchiha stated, raising his eyebrow

"Oh right yeah, that'll be sorted soon" the blonde said before flashing sasuke a fox grin

"Okay … how did you get back?" sasuke suddenly asked raising himself onto his elbows

"Kyuubi let me back, its okay, just relax you need to keep still" the blonde said, pushing the raven back down to a sitting position

"No naruto, I want to get up" the raven said lifting himself up again

"Okay, well let me carry you to that tree so you can lean against it" the blonde said as he stood up "I don't want you hurting yourself more"

"Fine" sasuke said before being hoisted off the floor and carried to the nearest tree, the blonde placed him on the floor gently before sitting down next to him "Thanks" naruto nodded as his lifted the raven's shirt up and inspected the gash

"You feeling okay?" the blonde asked as he carried out his inspection

"Yeah … im sorry naruto" the raven said a light blush gracing his face "If I'd have know it was that hard I would never have said that"

"It's okay"

"Its not, you had such a hard life growing up, no parents, everyone hated you, only that demon for company" sasuke said now looking the shocked blonde in the eyes

"It's okay sasuke, really" the blonde said as he sent more chakra into the gash

"Stop letting people walk all over you naruto, I said horrible things back there and you're just happy to forgive me" sasuke snapped

"Yes" the blonde stated matter of factly

"Why"

"Because I know you didn't mean it" naruto answered as he took his hand away from the others healed gash

"I didn't" uchiha replied, the blush getting a little more obvious

"I know … come here I need to check your face" the blonde said as his knelt in front of the raven

"I am sorry" sasuke said as naruto checked the cuts on his face

"I know" the blonde repeated before resting placing his forehead on the others

"I love you" sasuke said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth

"I know … I love you too" naruto said with a smile on his face

"I know" the raven copied before kissing the blonde passionately

* * *

3 years later

"Aw come on sasuke, we need to go" naruto said from the front door of their house

"Oh will you shut up naruto, im coming already" sasuke said as he left the

"Well be 'coming already' faster, I needed to get there NOW" the blonde said, grabbing the raven's hand as they left the uchiha compound

"Naruto, you have at least an hour before you actually need to be there don't worry" sasuke answered back, squeezing the other boys hand

"Im too excited to wait though"

"Well your going to have to wait aren't you" the raven answered, the smirk growing into a grin

"Shut up"

"Dobe" sasuke answered, the grin still there

"Bastard" naruto pouted

"Love you"

"Love you too" the blonde replied before placing a light kiss on the raven's lips

"I know" sasuke said when naruto pulled away

* * *

Tsunade stood up from her seat and addressed the crowd; she looked as young as always despite her actual age

"People of konoha, I thank you for coming today, I hope you are happy with my choice" the crowd cheered "Well I see I am right, well we won't keep you long … naruto" she said turning round and gesturing for naruto to stand

The blonde stood up and walked to stand next to Tsunade on the makeshift stage

"Hey Tsunade" he said when he reached her

"Nervous?" she inquired

"Nope" he said with a huge grin on his face

"Thought not" she laughed "I ask for you to accept naruto as your new hokage, and treat him with the same respect as you gave me" she address the crowed before stepping back to her seat and picking up a bundle, the crowed cheered again

"Here we go" naruto said to Tsunade behind him "I told you I would be hokage" he laughed before turning back to crowd

"I know" she answer before putting a white cloak on his shoulders, flames rising up from the bottom of it, then the hokage hat was on, the material from both blowing back in the wind giving the blonde the look of a great warrior

"Flames? Great for an uchiha" sasuke said as he stopped next to naruto that smirk still on his face

"Oh yes, but your not hokage I am" naruto laughed

"Yes but your going to be an uchiha" sasuke stated before kneeling down and flipping open a black box with a ring in it

"I love you" naruto said, tears threatening to fall

"I know"

* * *

Okay so what did you think ???

any good ???

please please please review ... i love reviews :) any sort ...

review and i will love you forever XD


End file.
